


Daisy Chains

by AnonymousArchive



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Crafts, Cute, DIY, DIYs, Daisy chains, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light-Hearted, M/M, Markiplier Makes, Maybe - Freeform, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Septiplier - Freeform, Video, Video Idea, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform, Youtuber - Freeform, crafting, depends how you look at it, this is very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:19:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousArchive/pseuds/AnonymousArchive
Summary: Jack and Mark try DIY.





	Daisy Chains

"So, how are we gonna do this?"   
  
The question Jack voiced out was ringing in Mark's head too as they sat side by side before a table filled with neatly plucked daisies. Neither one of them truly thought this idea out to begin with, but the American knew another  _ Markiplier makes _ video was long due, and maybe having Jack could make up for missed time.   
  
So they went and picked from the vast (actually very limited) array of stupid ideas flung at them, making sure it was easy to accomplish since Jack was only in LA for a short span of time.   
  
Alas, creating daisy chains seemed to be the victor.   
  
"No clue, bud. Not one," Mark replied to Jack's question with a smile.   
  
"Why did I even agree ta be part of this," Jack joked, picking up a daisy and twirling it around in one hand.   
  
"Hey! Aren't you  _ honored  _ to be featured yet again in another Markiplier video?" the raven haired teased.   
  
"Nope," the Irishman made sure to pop the  _ p _ .   
  
"Ouch," Mark said in mock pain, a hand flying on his chest, "My heart."   
  
"Boo hoo," Jack replied sarcastically, "Just shoot another one of these with Ethan and Tyler, now won't ye?"   
  
" _ Come on! _ You have to be looking forward to the sick flower crowns, at least."   
  
"Mark, ye know I'm just messin' with ye," the green haired man shook his head with a smile, before tucking the daisy he had in his hand right behind his ear.   
  
Mark picked one up and did the same, "Yeah,  _ of course _ you are."   
  
"That's what I like ta do," the Irishman beamed.   
  
"You like being annoying?"   
  
"Hey!"   
  
Mark laughed as Jack sighed.   
  
"Let's just fuckin' get this over with."   
  
And the camera started rolling.   
  
—•—   
  
"Wapoosh! Top o' the mornin' to ya laddies," Mark mocked Jack's intro, doing it badly and exaggerating, earning an eyeroll from the other man.   
  
"Of course ye decide to start this video with my intro," Jack butted in, fake annoyance evident in his tone.   
  
"How else do we begin?"   
  
"Oh, I don't know. How do ye even normally start these?"   
  
"Differently every time," Mark informed, "Are you even a fan?"   
  
"No, I'm human."   
  
Silence.  _ And  _ cricket noises.   
  
"Not funny."   
  
"Just fuckin' start this properly fer Christ's sake," Jack sighed exasperatedly.   
  
"Okay, okay!" Mark replied with a laugh, before getting down to business and actually doing his own intro this time.   
  
"Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier and we're here with Jacksepticeye because Ethan and Tyler have grown boring."   
  
A distant, offended  _ hey  _ was heard that moment as Jack laughed in the background.   
  
"We're gonna be making daisy chains for today, which explains this bunch right here," Mark gestured towards the table, "and we'll have one of the two men I normally do these videos with judge whose creation is better."   
  
"Ye guys have to know, none of us know what  _ the fuck _ we're doing," Jack said towards the camera, "So please don't judge us too harshly."   
  
"Yeah we don't know a thing about this  _ at all _ ," the American added, cupping a bunch of daisies in his hand as he spoke.   
  
"Let's start?" Jack inquired and raised an eyebrow, glancing towards Mark.   
  
"Yeah. Time to get crafty!"   
  
—•—   
  
Thirty minutes into the video, the two men only have 4 daisies attached — and loosely too.   
  
"Can we use tape or some shit?" Jack sighed, presenting his daisy chain to Mark, "This thing looks like it's gonna fall apart."   
  
"Well, why don't you look at mine then," Mark replied and shoved his daisy chain to Jack, "Looks like it belongs to a graveyard."   
  
"Maybe Ethan and Tyler could've done this better than I did," Jack laughed, picking up another daisy to add to his bunch.   
  
"They would probably do better than me, too," Mark responded with a smile.   
  
"Look who's boring now!" Ethan yells from outside, probably having overheard Jack's comment. Tyler's laugh echoes along with the remark.   
  
"Shut up!" Mark rebutted.   
  
"He's right, though. This video's boring as shit," Jack joked, followed by a laugh and a headshake of mock disappointment.   
  
"Time lapse is a thing," Mark replied, connecting a fifth daisy to his work in progress.   
  
"I guess it is," Jack chuckled.   
  
"Besides, the fangirls have begged for more  _ Septiplier _ . We're pretty much  _ feeding  _ them at this point," Mark adds.   
  
"Especially since we're making _ daisy chains _ fer fucks sake," Jack simply replied, eliciting laughter from Mark, "I mean, come on! This is gay as shit."   
  
"And you agreed to be here anyway."   
  
"What can I say? I'm a great friend."   
  
"Sure are, buddy," the American commented with an eyeroll, "Sure are."   
  
—•—   
  
"Fuck's sake, how hard can this get?"    
  
Mark laughed as Jack exclaimed in frustration. His daisy chain fell apart for what seems like the third time today, and he seemed to be running out of patience.   
  
"You have to weave it, Jackaboy. You don't just  _ twist _ ," Mark informed as soon as he finished successfully attaching a flower into his own chain, imparting the proper manner he'd managed to stumble upon after numerous loose flowers. Now he had three properly weaved daisies, and somehow he was proud.   
  
"Weave?" the Irishman asked, looking and sounding so clueless.   
  
That made Mark sigh with a small smile, before neatly placing his own flower crown on the table and taking two daisies from Jack's hands.   
  
"What are ye—"   
  
"I'm gonna show you how to do it properly."   
  
"But we're against each other," Jack protested.   
  
"It's fine. We'll never finish if I don't show you," Mark joked.   
  
"Well this just proves that I'm so fuckin' incompetent," Jack groaned, cheeks reddening in shame, "A simple daisy chain—"   
  
"You're not," Mark reassured, "We started this clueless. It's explainable."   
  
"Yet  _ you  _ managed to accomplish yers."   
  
"After desperate attempts."   
  
"Ye talk like I haven't been having my own share of desperate attempts."   
  
"Jack, let me teach you. Come on," Mark prodded warmly and calmly, keeping a soft look in his brown eyes in hopes of easing Jack into agreeing.   
  
Of course, that look worked, "Fine."   
  
And Mark goes ahead weaving the two daisies slowly, narrating the task at hand step by step. Jack carefully observes, and it's as if they weren't doing this just for a YouTube video.   
  
"Goddamn, it's that fuckin' easy?" Jack sighed exasperatedly as Mark hands back the two successfully weaved daisies.   
  
"Yeah, it is."   
  
"Ye should have spoken up sooner," the green haired man replied, preparing to weave a third daisy into the chain Mark's started for him.   
  
"And you should just thank me," Mark rebutted with a smirk.   
  
"Alright, thanks."   
  
"That sounds unappreciative," Mark fake frowned, "Try harder."   
  
Jack rolled his eyes, "What do ye want me ta do? Kiss yer fuckin' hand or some shit?"   
  
" _ Jack _ ..." Mark whined and the Irishman just sighed.   
  
He knew there was no getting out of this one, so he went and played along.   
  
"Thank ye, oh Lord Markimoo, for imparting thy great wisdom. I shall forever be in yer debt."   
  
Mark tried keeping in the giggles that started bubbling out, but he couldn't, "Okay, I'll take that."   
  
And the two resumed their weaving.   
  
—•—   
  
"Finally, I'm done," Jack exclaimed, placing the daisy chain neatly on his head, "And I finished before ye! That's an accomplishment."   
  
Mark glanced towards Jack as he tucked the daisy chain on his head, and how he hadn't expected the thing to even suit the man so well. The flowers were decently knotted together too, making the sight before him pretty  _ lovely  _ and somewhat ethereal. Mark couldn't look away, and he felt his cheeks flush.   
  
"Dude, yer staring," Jack laughed, snapping Mark back to his senses.   
  
"Sorry."   
  
"Am I just too beautiful for ye right now?" Jack teased with a smile.  _ Oh  _ how hot in the face Mark felt that moment.   
  
"Shut up," Mark simply said as he grabbed two daisies from the diminished bunch.   
  
"Well if ye badly want me to shut tha fuck up, ye better speed up with that daisy chain," Jack rebutted.   
  
" _ Alright, alright _ . Hold your horses," Mark remarked as he speedily attached the daisies, completing his creation.   
  
He held it up towards Jack, "There, done!"   
  
"Ye have to wear it, otherwise we can't be properly judged."   
  
"Do we really?"   
  
"Look, let me just put it on ye," the Irishman said as he took the flower crown from Mark's hands, before carefully putting it on his head, adjusting it to fit neatly.   
  
"Thanks for that," Mark commented, a faint flush on his cheeks, before turning towards the camera.   
  
"Time to get judged."   
  
"Ethan? Tyler? Mark here's summoning one of ye!" Jack yelled expertly (it's what he does best) and soon someone enters the room.   
  
"Jack. Mark," Ethan nods towards the two in mock formality before entering frame.   
  
"Ethan," Mark remarked in response, playing along to add dramatic effect, "I see you're the judge."   
  
"Yes I am," he smiled towards the camera.   
  
" _ You're the judge! Oh no. Set me free _ ," Jack sang, breaking whatever sort of act Ethan and Mark were putting on, earning him a look from the two other men in the room. He just smiled mischievously at them in reply.   
  
"Well, do you have a winner?" Mark asked after an eyeroll, resuming their little charade, "Or do you need ample time?"   
  
"The choice is  _ quite  _ troublesome. I may need a few moments to ponder," the blue haired fellow answered, before squinting his eyes and acting as if he really were scrutinizing the two Youtubers.   
  
In that moment, the pair started flaunting — posing, smizing, flexing. They were acting like models of some sort, and the sillyness of it all simply bubbled up into giggle fits and perfect smiles.   
  
Perfect smiles that soon changed into reddened cheeks.   
  
Because  _ God, he's perfect _ .   
  
"I got myself a winner," Ethan muttered, rubbing his palms together, breaking whatever tension existed in that moment.   
  
Thank heavens for that.   
  
"Well? Who?" Mark exclaimed in anticipation.   
  
"Who else? It's Jackie here," Ethan merely says, not bothering to make it dramatic and instead ends up turning it adorable as he pats the Irishman's head with a smile.   
  
"Yes!" Jack jumps out of his seat in glee, victory dancing in a silly fashion.   
  
"What? Why?"   
  
"Oh, come on Mark. Ye know this thing  _ suits  _ me," Jack taunted, still flaunting around his victory.   
  
"That, and the fact that his daisy chain looks a lot more tidy," Ethan remarked.    
  
"Well fuck."   
  
That sent the three of them laughing.   
  
"You two finish the video. This judge is  _ out! _ Peace!" Ethan said with a smirk, before he walked out of the room with a salute. Mark shook his head at the sillyness of the action, but a smile rests on his face anyway.   
  
With that, Jack sat back down, "Time to wrap up?"   
  
"Yep," Mark said with a sigh, before he started his 'outro'.   
  
"Well that was making daisy chains. I'll see you all around, I guess?"   
  
"That's half-assed," Jack laughed, "Not even yer original outro."   
  
"Well you do it then!" the American challenged.   
  
The Irishman smirked at that.   
  
"Thank you guys so much for watching this video. If you  _ liked  _ it,  _ punch  _ the like button in the  _ face  _ like a  _ boss! _ And high fuckin' fives all 'round," the Irishman raised his hand up expectantly toward Mark. This made the American smile, before they high fived in an epic manner, "But thank you guys and I will see all ye dudes  _ in the next video! _ "   
  
"Buh bye!" Mark added to the mix, before the camera turned off.   
  
Jack stretched when Mark sat back down, "Well that was  _ an experience _ ."   
  
"Yeah, it was."   
  
"Would ye ever do something as stupid as this with me again?" Jack questioned, eyebrow raised, "I mean, t'was actually kinda fun."   
  
"Maybe," the raven haired took the daisy chain off his head and looked at it fondly, "DIY's fun with you."   
  
"Well that's nice ta hear," Jack elbowed his buddy jokingly.   
  
"Stop that," Mark said with a laugh, shoving his friend's arm away.   
  
"But seriously, ye want ta do this again next time?"   
  
The American smiled at that, "Next time sounds nice."   


**Author's Note:**

> See, Mark and Jack should get video collab ideas from me ;)
> 
> I don't actually watch Markiplier Makes that often so if I get something wrong I'm sorry.


End file.
